1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a knitting counter as an knitter's aid for counting stitches or rows of stitches during a knitting operation, and more particularly to such a counter which is extremely improved in operability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In knitting a work exactly as scheduled, it is required for a knitter to count stitches or rows of stitches as they are formed. However, such counting and imperative memorization of the counted number are very cumbersome for the knitter. Further, the knitter may erroneously memorize or inadvertently forget the counted number, compelling her to count the knitted stitches or the knitted rows again from the very start. This naturally leads to a drastic reduction in knitting efficiency.
In order to avoid the above problem, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 61-384 discloses a knitting counter which comprises a rectangular parallelepiped counter casing and a movable operating member. More specifically, the counter casing has a top wall formed with a slot opening and a front wall formed with a pair of window openings. The operating member, which is in the form of a plate, is slidably inserted through the slot opening into the casing and has an enlarged push head positioned outside the casing. First and second discal dial plates are rotatably supported on the casing front wall in corresponding relation to the window openings. Each of the dial plates carries a circumferential row of numerals including zero (0) to nine (9), so that the numerals are displayed successively at a corresponding one of the window openings as the dial plate makes one full turn. Each of the dial plates is also provided with an integral ratchet wheel having ten teeth. The first dial plate is further provided with a presser projection. The operating member, on the other hand, has a first ratchet pawl which successively engages with the teeth of the ratchet wheel of the first dial plate to index the first dial plate every time the operating member is pressed downward. The operating member further has a second ratchet pawl which is deformed by the presser projection of the first dial plate into successive engagement with the teeth of the ratchet wheel of the second dial plate to index the second dial plate when the operating member is pressed downward every ten times.
The thusly arranged counter has a shape resembling a handy cigarette lighter, so that it is supported very poorly on a table or like flat surface. In other words, the counter may easily topple down on the table even upon a normal push on the operating member. Thus, in use, a knitter must manually take up the counter from the table to press the operating member every time a stitch or a row of stitches are formed. This unacceptably interrupts the knitting operation.
Further, with the counter of the above Publication, a considerable push stroke (at least corresponding to a rotational angle of 36 degrees) is required to properly index the dial plates, so that a counting error will often result due to an insufficient push. Moreover, the mechanical construction of the counter is very complicated and liable to failures and troubles.